Fairytales
by xXWaffleLuvaXx
Summary: Claire finds out that her best friend  Witch P  put a curse on her when they were little. Now Claire has to move to Mineral town and find her 'prince' to break the curse but will she end up falling for him in the end? Rated T for language. GrayxClaire
1. Chapter 1

New story ideas, yaaay! :)

_**Claire`s POV**_

"You mean you _**actually**_ put that spell on me when we were little!" I asked angrily.

"Ohohoho of course I did Claire! You see, even as a child I was a genius! Ohohoho!" Witch Princess replied arrogantly.

"I can`t believe you!"

"Ohohoho it`s fine Claire! You just have to move to Mineral Town and everything will be great. If you want, I`ll move in with the Harvest Sprites."

_**POV end**_

-Flash back (When Claire and Witch P were 5)-

"Jack! Jaaack! What`s that!" Little Claire asked eagerly

"EEP! Claire! DON`T GO IN THERE! I heard a WITCH lives in there!" 8-year old Jack was quivering at the thought of a witch.

"But Jack, what if she`s lonely?" Claire asked innocently.

"Claire I said NO" Jack snapped. Claire nodded sadly and they went home.

**~Later that night (9pm after Jack was fast asleep)~**

_*knock knock*_

"Who`s there!" The little Witch yelled.

"Don`t be scared! It`s just me, Claire!" She replied with a grin.

"Claire?" Witch asked as she opened the door.

Ever since that night, Claire has been sneaking out to see her new friend.

**~Later in the Summer~**

"And they lived happily ever after." Claire read. "Witch, I can`t wait to find my prince." The blue eyed blonde said.

"Claire do you really want to find the perfect guy for you?" Witch asked.

"Of course! Don`t you?"

"I`m not interested in any of that. I just need my best friend." Witch princes said with a smile.

"But don`t you want to get married?" Claire asked innocently.  
>"Not really. It never occured to be important to me." Witch replied.<p>

"But every girl has a prince!" Claire said with a wide smile.

"Claire, I`m going to help you find YOUR prince okay?" Witch Princess said smiling.

"Okay, but after we`re finding yours!" Claire replied immediately.

"Fine..." Witch Princess started to chant her spell and pink sparkles started to surround claire.

**-Flashback end-**

**_Claire`s POV_**

"What does this spell do!" I snapped.

"Calm down Claire. It just makes sure that you don`t fall in love with anyone but you`re prince." She replied.

"So you mean ALL the times I was asked out and I never wanted to say yes was because of the curse!"

"Come on Claire it isn`t that bad is it?"

"Witch Princess, _**I CAN`T FALL IN LOVE BY CHOICE! HOW IS THAT NOT BAD**_?"

"Umm... you have a point there... But there is a loophole to the curse. If you make the man say the words 'I love you' The spell will be broken, but if you fall for him that`s that."

"Ugh... Mineral Town is it?"

"Yes... I don`t know who it is but he`s there..."

"You are coming with me in case something goes wrong."

Sorry if you found the beginning boring. It will get better I promise Xo Review please! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Claire`s POV**_

I took the boat to Mineral Town, while Witch Princess teleported herself to the sprite`s house to explain and ask if she could stay. Before she left, she reminded me of what she told me after she casted the spell "Your life will be the fairytale like you`ve always wanted Claire."

The boat arrived at the docks of mineral town. The beach was nice. The sand was warm and the ocean had a refreshing breeze. My only question was 'Now that I`m here, what the hell am I suppposed to do?' I have no where to go and I don`t know where the hell I`m going to stay. Just when I thought my day couldn`t get any worse it started to rain. Shit.

"Miss?" The man on the boat said kindly.

"Oh sorry. My name is Claire. What did you need?"

"I`m Zach. Well you forgot your bags." He smiled sincerely.

"Oops! Im sorry!" I said while grabbing my bags.

"It`s no problem. So do you know where you will be staying?" He asked.

"Actually, no... and I still don`t know what I will be doing here." I replied honestly.

"Is that so? Well, if you need a place to stay, I heard there is an open farm. You can talk to the mayor about it."

"Really! Thanks Zach! Well I ought to go find the mayor. I`ll see you later!" I said before running off.

"No problem Claire."

A farm huh? Well me and Jack were under ten when our parents died leaving the farm to us and we did fine. I should be good at this! Now if only I knew my way around... I wasn`t sure where to go so I thought the town might be behind the forest.

It rained harder. The wind blew stronger. It was starting to hail too. I`m in the middle of no where and theres a storm. Great.

Then I saw a cave, to be more specific a mine. I could tell with all the rocks that had been smashed and theres no way nature could have formed it like that. Damn... It`s getting cold.

I sat there, wet, cold and most of all lost. Sitting there for hours made me tired...

_**Gray`s POV**_

_*SMASH*_

Yes! I finally found a stupid orchalic! I`ve been in this damn mine for hours!

I walked up the stairs to the top floor to find a blonde haired girl laying on the floor unconscious.

"What the hell?" I shook the girl to see if I could wake her up but she wouldn`t open her eyes the slightest bit. She was ice-cold.

"Come on. Wake up damnit!" I yelled shaking her again. Why the hell is she in here? Wet and frozen solid at that. Then I looked outside. No wonder. There was a freaking storm. I gave her my coat to see if it would help. Afterall I`m not just going to let her die in here. She was starting to warm up. I could tell because she started shivering other than being a cold, lifeless corpse. I just sat there, waiting for the storm to pass.

About an hour later the storm is still going... I looked over at the girl. It looks like she`s getting colder. I took the girl and rested her back against my chest and covered her front with the jacket. I held the girl close, hoping she would wake up soon. There`s something different about this girl. Something that makes my heart race, for whatever reason. I decided to just ignore it. It`s probably just adreneline for trying to save her... yes.. that`s it... I held her tighter and decided to take a nap.

Next chapter is Witch Princess` POV of what was happening when the storm started. Please review! :)  
>Review and you get cookies! :3 <strong>"Come to the darkside, We have virtual cookies"<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Cookies for coolestperson19 for definitely being the coolest person and reviewing! Thank you coolestperson19! -gives a super bear hug-

_**Witch Princess` POV** _

_*Poof!*_

"Witch Princess! What are you doing here, budum!" Chef asked.

"Hey sprites. Mind if I stay here for a while? I kind of screwed up." I replied.

"What did you do, budum?" Aqua asked innocently.

"Claire dragged me here because I put a spell on her. So can I stay here or what?" I replied getting more and more annoyed.

"Well, if it`s for lady Claire... I guess it`s okay budum. But no picking on us Witch!" Chef said,_ finally_ answering my question.

"Good. Anyway, where is Claire? She was supposed to meet me here."

"Well, budum there is a storm right now. I hope she`s okay." Chef said.

"Let me check on her." I took out my crystal ball and set it on their table. I started to chuckle.

"What`s going on budum?" I heard Aqua ask.

"It`s nothing. Leave her be. She might be with her _'prince'_." I started to chuckle again.

"Prince?"

"Long story."

"We have time budum."

"Fine," Then I started to tell them the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Cookies for harvestmoongirl987 for reviewing! Thank yous to all the people reading too! :D

_**Gray`s POV**_

"**!**" I covered my mouth before screaming so I wouldn`t make a sound. I almost forgot about this girl when I woke up.

"Hey," I said trying to wake the girl up. Then I saw her eyes start to open.. when they were fully open, I finally saw her baby-blue orbs which were sparkling. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening I guess.

_**Claire`s POV**_

"Hey," I heard someone call out to me. I opened my eyes to find a -hot- orange haired man gazing into my eyes with his deep sapphire colored orbs. At first I was speechless, then I saw what the situation was.

"Eee-mmp!" I was screaming then he covered my mouth. After I calmed down he took his hand off my mouth. "Umm..." I started to blush. "W-why am I sitting here?" Of course I was reffering to sitting between his legs with his arms around me.

"I was mining and when I came up you were freezing to death so I warmed you up." He was straight to the point. That was all? Thank Goddess.

"T-thank you!" I managed to say.

He started to blush. "N-no problem." He mumbled out.

"What time is it?" I asked eagerly.

"3 am"

"Already! Oh no! I was going to ask the mayor for a place to stay!" Not good, not good... I started to shake my head in disbelief.

"Pfffft! Hahahaha," he started to giggle. I shot him a glare. "S-sorry haha it`s just, you know we have an Inn right?"

"You do?"

"Yes, my dad owns it,"

"Are there any rooms left open?"

"No but my sister Ann is having a sleepover tonight, I`m sure she wouldn`t mind another guest." He said with a smile.

"Really! Thanks!" I hugged him.

"Uhh.. no problem.."

_**~Hours Later~**_

The storm finally stopped and Gray walked with me to the Inn.

"Ann! ANN!" Gray shouted.

"Whaaaaat?" A perky red head came down the stairs. She probably thought we were freaks, covered in mud and all.

"This is Claire. She`s new here and we got stuck in the mines while the storm passed. She needs a shower and some of your clothes."

"Sorry..." I said after Gray gave the details.

"Awww! She`s so_ cuuute_!" The red head ran up to me and gave me a big hug.** Big**.

I was still in shock so I did nothing.

"Ann, you`re choking her to death." Gray said. To my relief she stopped hugging me.

"Sorry! It`s nice to have new friends," She smiled.

I giggled. "Nice to meet you Ann,"

"You too Claire! Well here`s a towel and some of my clothes, you can take a shower in my room. Go upstairs. It`s the first door on the left."

"Thanks Ann. Thank you too Gray." I smiled at both of them and headed upstairs for a shower.

Sorry I keep posting small chapters, I guess I should have put them together as one hahaha. Well the next one will be longer I promise! I`m kind of blocked heehee. Working on my other fanfics too, so if I don`t get a chapter up soon, sorry! Thanks for reading and be sure to _**review**_! When you review, it makes me want to write more ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! WaffleLuvaa is back! I know it`s been a while, sorry! Lot`s of stuff to do you know what I mean? Well thanks for reviewing guys!

_**Claire`s POV**_

'The people here are nice' I thought to myself while taking a shower. So a sleepover. Wait.. What about Witch Princess! Wasn`t I supposed to meet her at the sprites` house? I guess I`ll just see her after my shower.

I got out of the shower and told the others I would be back. It wasn`t a far trip to the sprites house. I remember Witch Princess took me there last spring. I was shocked at first, I mean who wouldn`t be when there are seven tiny people running around like it was Santa`s workshop. Then again... my best friend IS a witch.. ha-ha... Anyway I made my way behind the church and as I was about to knock on the door, Witch Princess had already opened it saying;

"Hello Claire,"

"How did you know I was here?" I`ve always wondered how she _**always**_ knew where I was _**and**_ what I was doing...

"Claire, I`m a witch. Crystal ball? You know. I was watching you the whole time." She replied.

Wait- she always watches me? Okay **_SOMEONE_** tell me that`s weird._ Anyone? No? Of course not I`m talking to myself_. I just sighed and went on with the conversation.

"... That`s _creepy_... Anyway what did you need me to meet you here for?"

"Just to tell you I`ll be staying here so whenever you need me, just come over here and be sure not to tell anyone about me. I`m pretty sure they don`t want a witch in their town."

"Fine, but does Harvest Goddess know you`re here?" I already knew the answer but I asked anyway.

"Nope. But she`s going to find out sooner or later. Anyways you have a sleepover to attend, go." I nodded.

After saying good-bye to all the sprites I went back to the Inn. Ann jumped on me again saying how cute I looked in her old clothes and introduced me to everyone. Well all the girls I mean. There was Elli, Karen, Popuri, Mary and of course Ann. The real party started when we started playing truth or dare...

"Truth or dare Claire?" Ann asked me.

"Umm.. Truth!" I replied. I`m too scared to say dare when it comes to Ann.

"Hmm... What do you think of Gray?" She smirked.

"He`s nice and kind of cute." I replied sheepishly.

"That`s all? **Boring**. Your turn Claire."

The game went on for about an hour until it got fun.

"Ann** I dare you to kiss Cliff!**" Karen said. She was already drunk before the party started.

"Wha-What!"

"It`s a dare," Karen replied with a smirk. Ann just hung her head but you could tell she wanted to.

We followed Ann to the boys` room. Ann walked in while the rest of us peeked in through the small crack. I called Gray outside to give them some privacy.

"What is she up to?" Gray asked.

I said one word that explained it all. "Karen."

"I see." He understood immediately.

"You and Cliff should join our little truth or dare party. Elli, Mary and Karen have to leave early." I said.

He blushed a bit and said "Sure... I guess." I smiled and we started to peak again

Ann stood on her tippytoes to give Cliff a kiss on the_ cheek_. We all fell over in an _anime-ish_ way.

"**HEY! THAT`S A RIP OFF ANN**!" Karen yelled, obviously upset. Then I looked at the two again.

"Karen, I think not." I said pointing to the Cliff who had fainted with a cherry-red face.

She grinned evily and said "This will do... _**for now**_". Now everyone had an _anime-bead_ of sweat on their heads, but all the same we started to laugh.

After an hour, Elli, Mary and Karen left and Cliff woke up, leaving the game with just the four of us; Me, Ann, Cliff and Gray. Gray refused to play while the other girls were here `cause he was the only guy and said he would only play after they left and Cliff woke up.

"So who`s going first Ann? _I think the guys should go first because we played already_." I said with a devil-ish grin. She grinned back.

"_Why yes, I do agree Claire._" She replied evily. We both had a devious little giggle and the boys shivered in fear, making us laugh more.

We flipped a coin to see who goes first, heads for Gray and tails for Cliff. It was heads.

"Go ahead Gray, spin the bottle." Ann laughed.

He spun the bottle and of course it just **HAD** to land on me.

"Truth or dare Claire?" Gray asked in his gruff voice.

_Damnit! Why is it always me!_

Sorry was it too short? Oh why do I even ask? Of course it is! Sorry! I just wanted to put a cliff hanger :P. Next chapter will be longer I swear! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for reviewing! Gigantor cookies for coolestperson19 and turftedtitmouse for always reviewing to all of my stories! Thank yous to the others too! __

_**Claire`s POV**_

"Umm... Umm... Umm..." I stuttered.

"Geez Claire, pick already!" Ann shouted.

"Truth?" I said answering questionably. I wondered if that was the right choice..

Gray blushed slightly. ".. D-do you l-like anyone yet?" He asked. I blushed then came up with a loophole.

"I might.." I answered. The three stared at me waiting for the rest. I grinned and stuck my tongue out. "You didn`t ask who, and one per customer." I stated. The fell over (like in anime) and Ann started laughing.

"Haha! Nice one Claire!" She kept laughing.

"Ann.. ANN! Calm down! It`s not _**that**_ funny geez!" I said but Ann, being slightly drunk just kept laughing. I sighed and spinned the bottle.

I grinned at my victim. "So Cliff, truth or dare?" I said while an evil gleam in my eye appeared indicating to him that either way it`s over.

"D-dare... I guess..." He said shyly.

"Why don`t you ask out the person you like, right now." I said while winking and nodding my head over in Ann`s direction.

"H-huh! B-b-b-but..." He looked down and blushed.

I giggled. "Hey Gray, _wanna show me where the bathroom is again?_" I said while winking. He sighed but agreed.

We left the room and left the door slightly open to peak in.

"Deja vu, huh?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "A little." He said. I blushed as his breath hit my neck.

We watched as Cliff scooted over to Ann and they blushed brightly. We could only hear it only slightly but we heard Cliff mumble out "A-Ann? I-I l-like you. Will you g-go out with me!".

Ann looked back at the door knowing I was there, I mouthed the words 'go for it!'.

"Yes!" She yelled then jumping into his arms. I giggled then pulled Gray through the door.

After that big event, nothing was as exciting. The time was now around 2 a.m. and we were still going. Ann and Cliff locked hands the whole time. Then the big question came.

"What`s your biggest secret?" Ann asked me. I debated whether to tell or not but eventually gave in.

"Um... You wouldn`t believe me even if I told you.." I said. They looked at me questionably

"I will believe you." Ann said. The guys nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"Okay... but I`m only saying this once.." I said and they nodded. I started to tell the story.. "When I was little, me and my brother would wonder around Forget-me-not-valley. One day I found this old shed and asked my brother what it was. He told me that there was a witch in that shed so he told me to never enter that area. Being the innocent child I was, I snook out of the house and visited that Witch. We became best friends and later in the beginning of the summer of that year, we started being interested in princesses and such. I told her that I wanted to meet my prince one day so she casted a spell on me.. A pink sort of sparkley substance surrounded me and took the form of a rose then flew into my heart. The spell keeps me from falling in love with anyone other than the person I was ment to fall in love with and that`s why I`m here.. My prince.. is in Mineral Town. In short,... I don`t know how to love."

They looked at me questionably and as Ann was about to say something I cut her off.

"Which is why...** Gray, teach me how to love!**" I shouted. Gray blushed and I did too after realizing what I had just said.

WHAT`S GONNA HAPPEN! OMG! Hahaha I know! :P If you wanna find out, you gotta review!


	7. Chapter 7

I`m sorry to say, but I`m not really into writing these Graire stories anymore.. (.) I`m thinking about deleting these. If you are interested in adopting them, please leave a message... I`m just not into Harvest moon anymore.. I`m sorry if you liked them and wanted me to continue.

- xXWaffleLuvaaXx


End file.
